Go The Distance
by The Spider
Summary: ONESHOT. When Kagome dies during the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha must decide whether to try and bring back Kagome or go to Kikyo.


Hello everyone and welcome to my new gigantic fic. I'm totally giving up on A Wish From the Heart and letting it die where it is.

Just kidding. lol. Actually if you've been reading A Wish then you might remember me saying that after I was finished with it I was going to write a one shot story and then another chaptered story. Well I changed my mind a little. You see this is that One-Shot story. I was awake one night at 2-3 AM and had the urge to write this story. Though I didn't write all of it, I got 6 pages of it done in a short time. From there I just spent the next night to finish it off. BTW, to the readers this is just over the 13 page mark (and that's without these notes). Anyway I really enjoyed writing this story. I've never really read any stories about anyone doing this but then again I could be wrong. I do strive to be original in my writing. Also I know the title sucks but bear with me here.

** Summary:** **When Kagome dies during the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha must decide whether to bring back Kagome or go to Kikyo. **

** Small Note:** This does have a small crossover. The crossover isn't important, it was just for some fun and to make the things interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own IY. As for the anime this crosses over with I don't own that either but I don't want to say what it is and give things away.

**Go the Distance**

"NARAKU!!" Inuyasha roared as his eyes became a blood red. He could not take any more of his evil foe, too many people had been hurt by his hands. All of his friends and allies lay on the battlefield hurt and no longer able to help in the battle. Inuyasha lunged at him without any care of injury, just as long as he killed Naraku.

Naraku on the other hand tried his best to keep Inuyasha at bay. The battle had stretched on and cost him dearly. Both of his detachments were already dead and he was injured as well. Naraku had thought he could defeat Inuyasha and his team without too much trouble but things had not gone as planned. Sesshomaru had shown up and fought him as well. While the brothers did not get along in the fight, they were still an overwhelming force. He had a chance to kill Sesshomaru and one point in the battle but to his surprise Kagome had shot him with her arrows just in time to save him. That's why he was glad he put her out of the fight next. That though had put him in his current position.

Inuyasha continued to tear into Naraku. In a close up battle, Naraku knew he could not take the hate-ridden demon/hanyou. Finally when Inuyasha left himself open Naraku struck him with great force and was able to knock him 50 feet away. He figured if he could keep Inuyasha at a distance he stood a chance of beating him.

Inuyasha didn't spend too much time on the ground. The hit had started to bring back some of his senses but not enough to quell the demon inside of him. As he stood back up though he noticed the Tetsusaiga stuck in the ground in front of him. He knew that if he were to take hold of the sword it would start to subdue the demon within him but it also gave him an idea. He stood up and laughed at Naraku. "Is that all you got? I expected much more from you. I could finish you now without any trouble."

Naraku was fuming. How dare this happen. He had defeated Inuyasha's entire team and here he was acting as if nothing had happened. "I'll give you some trouble!" Naraku yelled as he lashed out as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned that was exactly what he was looking for. With quick speed Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and even before the demon blood in him could subside he swung the sword, "Bakuryuuha!" Naraku could do nothing to stop the blast. He had not expected a full demon Inuyasha to grab the sword and that mistake quickly cost him his life.

The red was just clearing out of Inuyasha's eyes as the last of Naraku disintegrated. He did not care much about his opponent though he was much more worried about Kagome. He saw her laying against one of the few remaining trees in the area. He could see the pool of blood around her body. He quickly rushed to her side. "Kagome! Wench wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Can't you even be a little nicer," Kagome said in a low voice.

"Come on, we have to get you to Kaede, she can heal you," Inuyasha said as he tried to pick her up. She stopped him though.

"Don't. While you may have been able to live after being stabbed through the stomach, we humans can't," Kagome told him.

"That's why you should have listened to me and stayed out of the battle," Inuyasha told her.

"I know you were only worrying about me but I could let him kill any of you, even if it was Sesshomaru," Kagome replied. "It doesn't matter now, I don't have much time left so let me say what I need to say." Inuyasha was about to try to say something more but Kagome put a finger on his lips to keep him quiet. "I know I've never come out and say it, though I thought I've always made it obvious in my actions. I love you, Inuyasha. That is why I always came back to the Feudal Era. I didn't care about collecting the jewel shards. That's why even though we fought, I came back. Just to see you. Don't blame yourself for my death. I chose my life and I'm happy the way I lived it. It's nice, I even get to die in your arms…" The final words came off Kagome lips as she passed.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman that was becoming cold in his arms. He couldn't believe what she had said. She loved him?! He thought back to the way she had acted around him. Many of their travels flash through his mind and when he was finished only one thought was left. "_I've been a damn fool! How could I have missed Kagome's feelings towards me. All this time I was always worried about how she felt about me, or if she hated me. After all the times I called her an idiot and now I find myself being the true dimwit._" Inuyasha could feel himself ready to cry. He had not cried since his mother had passed away. Before they could come out though he remembered something or as he thought someone. He quickly did a scan of the battlefield. Miroku was tending to Sango, both of whom were alive but injured. It was on the other side of the field though that he saw Sesshomaru getting up from being knocked unconscious. Naraku had gotten lucky and through him into a tree and been able to knock him out. "SESSHOMARU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't even want to leave Kagome's side.

"What has got you so mad, that you would wish my presence?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached his half-brother.

"Use Tensaiga on her! Bring Kagome back," Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru could see Kagome, still in Inuyasha's arms, lying there dead. "And why would I be inclined to do so?" he asked.

"She saved your life! And if you don't, I won't mind killing you just to get that sword from you," Inuyasha threatened.

"I will do it but only because I am in her debt and I do not remain in debt to anyone long," he said disregarding the threat. He reached to his waist and withdrew Tensaiga. What he saw when he looked at Kagome though surprised him. "I can not do it."

"You sure has hell better," Inuyasha said getting angry.

"Tell me, what did this girl do before she died?" he asked.

"What does it matter!?" Inuyasha looked at his brother but saw that he would not say more until his question was answered. "Fine! She said she loved me, are you happy?"

"No more like surprised that she would love you," Sesshomaru replied. "At least now I understand it better."

"Will you just shut up and bring her back!"

"I told you I can not. I could swing this sword and it would make no difference," Sesshomaru said before his brother could lunge at him. "Usually when I use Tensaiga I am able to see the menions of the underworld as they prepare a soul to be passed on. This is done so that I soul will not linger on in the living world. It seems though that since she had told you what she felt she was fully prepared for dying and in doing so her soul passed from this world the moment she died. If her soul is not here, I can not bring her back to life."

It took Inuyasha a bit to digest this. At first he had wanted to rip Sesshomaru's throat out but he realized that his brother probably spoke the truth. Sesshomaru was not one to lie, it would taint his honor. Inuyasha just wanted to let all his feelings out and cry right there, even if it was in front of his brother. Before he could even think of doing that, something new came to him. "_Today just isn't my day_," Inuyasha thought.

"Well if that is all I will be going," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. A thought had occurred to him. He knew it would be a risk, but he could live with it, though it was ironic thinking of it that way. Inuyasha slowly let Kagome's head down as he got up and went to his brother. "I have something I wish to speak to you about."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at this. "This will definitely be interesting."

########

"I do owe her a debt but you are pushing it," Sesshomaru warned after listening to his brother.

"But which do you rather pushing a favor or remaining in debt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will do it if only to retain my honor," Sesshomaru said.

It was about this time that, Sango and Miroku were finally able to walk to meet Inuyasha. "It's a good thing we left Shippo with Kaede. I don't think he could have handled this battle," Miroku said as they neared.

"How is Kagome?" Sango asked. It occurred then to Inuyasha that he had not spoken to either of his friends about Kagome's passing. When Sango saw Kagome's body lying on the ground pale, she let out a horrifying scream. "No, Kagome can't be dead. Right, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with tears in her eyes even though she knew the truth.

When Inuyasha did not reply, Sango buried her face in Miroku chest and cried. On other occasions Miroku might have been happy with Sango being this close, but at the cost of a friend would never delight him. He wanted to cry as well but remained strong for Sango. He could not imagine having to tell Shippo of this. Miroku knew Inuyasha would be taking it hard but as he looked toward Inuyasha he was surprised. He found him standing next to Sesshomaru, even exchanging words with him. "_This must have affected Inuyasha. Did he go crazy?_" Miroku thought. "Inuyasha, how are you taking this?"

He was about to respond when he realized he didn't have the time to. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "Remember what I said." He then turned around. Miroku noticed what was in the other direction. There at the edge of the battlefield stood Kikyo. Miroku almost wanted to go over there and kill the bitch for coming at a time like this.

"I see you have defeated Naraku," Kikyo stated as she came towards Inuyasha. He stood in just a manner to block Kikyo from seeing Kagome lying dead. "So will you now follow through with your promise and come with me."

Sango heard this and was ready to go kill Kikyo herself when she was even more surprised. "I'll go to the afterlife with you, Kikyo. We can both die now," Inuyasha said. Sango wanted to go knock sense into Inuyasha but Miroku held her fast. Miroku didn't like this situation any more then she did though he did not know why he held her back. He wanted to do the same.

Kikyo reached around Inuyasha as hugging him but as she did so the ground under them lowered. Winds seemed to pick up and some of the souls came out of Kikyo. "I can now die," Kikyo said. Then suddenly a huge amount of light was given off. Everyone shielded their eyes. When they came to look back the only thing left of Kikyo was her miko clothes and a pile of dirt. Lying next to it was Inuyasha, who didn't seem to be moving.

"What happened?" Sango asked looking at the scene before her confused.

"Inuyasha is dead," Sesshomaru spoke.

"How can that be, he's right there. What did Kikyo do to him? She didn't drag him into hell?"

"I'm afraid Kikyo has gotten what she wanted," Miroku said. "When you die your body does not come with you, so instead what Kikyo did was separate Inuyasha's soul from his body, which only occurs in death."

########

The ghost of Inuyasha just watched as Miroku explaining things to Sango. "_That's more than I would've guessed_," Inuyasha admitted to himself.

"We'll he's a smart one, isn't he?" a new voice called out.

Inuyasha looked towards the voice which seemed to come from above him. There he found a weird looking girl with blue hair. "Who the hell are you?"

"She will take us to the afterlife," Kikyo told him.

"That's true but how do you know?" the girl asked. She then looked a little closer. "I see, you're the same girl that died 50 years ago. I remember taking you before. I thought I'd heard something about you being back, though I didn't think it was true."

"Will someone clue me in here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry about that. I'm Botan. I'm in charge of making sure souls go to the other side," the girl said. "I don't know what it is about you people today but you seem to be making my day horrible."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said.

"Well first off, we ended up with a girl that's dead that isn't even suppose to be alive. Then we get you," she said pointing to Kikyo, "who's should be dead already and will have to get reprocessed. And finally we have you Inuyasha. You're not suppose do die for a long time yet. I hope something like this doesn't happen again for a long time."

"Can we just get going? I don't have time for this," Inuyasha said.

"You've got all the time in the world," Botan said but saw Inuyasha was getting angry. "I remember your profile, you're the impatient type so even though you have all the time in the world, you act as if you've only got a few minutes. I guess we can be going now. Grab on to my oar and we can be going."

Inuyasha didn't totally trust her but had no choice so he grabbed onto the oar that Botan was sitting on and soon found himself zooming through the sky at faster speeds than he ever achieved by running.

########

It didn't take long to reach Spirit World but any amount of time was always too much for Inuyasha. "Okay all you have to do is stand in line and wait to be processed. From their you'll probably be put in the special cases and it might take a bit extra time to decide whether you'll go to the nice place or the bad place."

"What do you mean nice and bad place?" Inuyasha said. "Don't you mean Heaven and Hell?"

"Well it's all your view point. To some it's Heaven and Hell, to some it was the Elysian Fields and Tartarus. So many different religions call it different things but in the end it's the same," Botan explained.

"People always have to make things more complicated," Inuyasha complained. "Where is that girl you said you got earlier today?"

"Let me see," Botan said as she looked around the processing area. "Ah, there she is. It seems they don't know what to do with her yet." Botan pointed not to far away from them. There sat Kagome on a small bench. She seemed to be totally depressed but as fate would have it just as Botan pointed at her, she looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in almost disbelief. Part of her was happy to see him again yet part was sad thinking that he was already dead. She was just about ready to rush over to see him when she saw Kikyo at his side. She found herself filled with hurt. Now that she had been gone, Inuyasha had chosen to go to Kikyo. She couldn't take anymore. She had just died physically and now she felt as if she died emotionally as well. Kagome quickly got up and left the room. It didn't matter where she went, it was still going to take them time to decide what to do with her.

########

It took Sango and Miroku a little time to calm down at Inuyasha's decision. Then they took in the shock that they had lost two of their best friends in one day. "I can't believe Inuyasha chose to do that," Sango said finally breaking the silence between them.

"Neither can I, but I'd rather not dwell on what has passed. What we must worry about is how this will affect Shippo," Miroku said.

"I totally forgot. He'll be even more devastated. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome as if they were his parents," Sango said.

"What we should do now is give them a proper burial," Miroku said. This is the last thing he'd would have ever expect – to be doing a funeral service for his friends and allies.

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru said.

Miroku was shocked at this. First he hadn't even noticed that the demon lord was still there. Secondly, he knew the brother's hated each other but to deny Inuyasha burial rites was outrageous. "Why?" Miroku asked yet got no answer from the stoic youkai. He decided to change his question, "Why are you still here?"

"I am paying a debt," Sesshomaru responded.

"So why can we not bury their bodies?" Sango asked.

"It would taint my honor if you did," he replied.

"Well I don't give a damn about you. They're my friends and I will give them the courtesy they deserve," Sango said getting angry.

"I will kill you if you try. I will allow a human to taint my honor," Sesshomaru warned her.

Sango was about to press more but found Miroku's hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what is going on but it seems Sesshomaru is not much more pleased with it. We will wait here to make sure nothing happens." Sango calmed down and nodded. They then made themselves comfortable knowing they were going to be waiting a bit.

########

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out after her but it seemed she could not hear him. He was about to follow after her when Kikyo grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked him. "You're supposed to stay with me."

"Wrong, Kikyo. I told you that I'd go to the afterlife with you. Well I've done it. I'm here. I've died for you. I kept my promise to you. Now I've got to go keep my other promise," Inuyasha said started to go after Kagome. He hadn't even gotten two steps when an ogre stopped him.

"You have to stay in line until you've been initially processed," the ogre told him.

Inuyasha was now getting even angrier. It seemed they didn't want him to go see Kagome. "Listen, I don't know what happens to people die if they're already dead but get in my way again and you'll find out," Inuyasha growled out as he ran after Kagome.

The ogre was just about to chase after Inuyasha when Botan stopped him. "Don't worry about him, I'll take care it," she told him.

########

Kagome didn't run far when she ran away from Inuyasha. She did want to get as far away as she could but she just didn't have the strength to do so. She had died happily known that Inuyasha was alive and she had finally been able to tell him how she felt about him. She had totally forgotten about Kikyo. Even in death she had to be haunted by the fact that he loved Kikyo and not her. Why did life have to be so cruel? Kagome had made it to the outside wall. She just put her back to it and sank to the ground as she cried. It just didn't seem right. She knew that life wasn't often fair but why did death have to be the same way?

Kagome had her legs propped up and had her head buried in her legs crying. She did this so she didn't have to even see anything going on around her. Yet this kept her from seeing that Inuyasha was running up to her. She was too busy crying to even hear him yelling to her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood near her.

His bellow finally shook Kagome out of her own world of misery. "Should you be inside Inuyasha? I'm sure Kikyo misses you," she said coldly.

"Do you always have to be so selfish?" he asked her.

She looked at him totally shocked. He had the nerve to call her selfish. "Where do you think you get off calling me selfish? If anyone is selfish, it's you!"

"At times yes but not now. You just go around see one thing and assume the worst. Only your interpretation is right. Hell, you even had to die selfishly," he told her truthfully.

"Yes, I was totally selfish by saving your brother at the cost of my own life," she replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Just before you died you laid there telling me how you felt about me, yet you wouldn't let me speak," Inuyasha said. "You wouldn't even let me tell you how I felt about you."

It then hit Kagome. In that way, she had been selfish, yet it still didn't answer everything. "So how do you feel about me?"

"Well… uhh… you see…" Inuyasha stumbled. He had expected Kagome to be mad at him when she saw him with Kikyo and he had planned on telling her how he felt about her. Yet as he stood there, he could tell all his planning and thinking out was just going to waste. "Ahh, damnit. Listen, I love you alright. I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you," Inuyasha said. Even though he knew how Kagome felt, part of him was still worried about rejection and could not look her in the eyes as he proclaimed his feelings for her.

Kagome felt her cheeks get red. Inuyasha felt the same way about her. She never thought it was possible. "What about Kikyo?" she asked worriedly. She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer.

"I kept my promise to her. I came to the afterlife with her but I died for you. So that I could be with you," Inuyasha said now looking at her.

"I didn't want it to be this way," Kagome said. Inuyasha was shocked at her words. Did this mean she was rejecting him after he had died for her. "I love you and there for I wanted you to live on happily. Not for you to die, just because I was too selfish to let you speak. It's my fault."

"Don't even think that," Inuyasha said. "You said you wanted me to live on happily yet I could never have done that, not without you. I'm happy being with you, whether it means I had to die or not." Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her face to meet his. Their lips met tenderly. Kagome wasn't even thinking about what was going on, she just went with what she knew to be true in her heart. Standing there kissing each other, each of them could feel the love the other shared for them. As long as they were together nothing else matter. Whether they were in the past, the present, or even in Spirit World, they didn't care they were in paradise.

The moment could have carried on forever if there hadn't been an interruption. "Ah isn't that sweet?" Botan said looking at the two lovers. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a little and separated but not too far from each other.

"Do you people here have to be so damned annoying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I'm sorry if you're so temperamental. You get mad because you have to wait in line, you get mad when someone sees your true feelings, is there something you don't get mad at?"

Inuyasha was about to tell her someone who was dead, but he soon realized that it was no longer true. So Inuyasha just replied with his usual, "Feh."

"It's no use getting mad at her, Inuyasha. We're going to be here for a long time," Kagome told him.

Before Inuyasha could even respond, another person interrupted their talk, "I might be able to do something about that." Inuyasha looked around but could not find out to whom the voice belonged. It wasn't Botan and he didn't see anyone else around. "Down here," the voice called again.

Inuyasha looked down to see a toddler no higher than his knee waving at him. "You're going to do something about us being dead," Inuyasha laughed. "Botan I think someone got lost from the children's section."

Botan just gasped at Inuyasha. "I'm not a child," the childlike person said. "My name is Koenma and I happen to be in charge around here."

"Really, no wonder it looks like a playpen," Inuyasha said.

"I said I'm not a child!" Koenma shouted. "Just like you, looks can be deceiving. I know for a fact you are more than 200 years old. 150 if you don't count the time you were sleeping. I'll have you know, that I am older than you." Inuyasha was surprised at how much this kid seemed to know about him. "Botan, is this the person you said was causing the commotion earlier?"

"Yes sir. Both him and Kagome are the two special cases I was speaking to you about," she reported. "Kagome is even more of a special case. We don't have any record of her ever existing."

"I see," the small ruler said before looking at Kagome. "Do you have any idea why this would be?"

"I'm from the future," Kagome told him truthfully.

"I see. I've heard of the possibility of two connecting points in time. This could really cause problems if we allow this to continue," Koenma said to Botan.

Kagome realized there were talking about cutting off her connection to the Feudal Era. "Wait you don't have to worry," Kagome told him, "Inuyasha and I are the only ones that can go through the well."

"The well?" Botan asked.

"The Bone Eater's Well. It's how we get back and forth," Kagome told him.

"I understand. If that is the case then it should cause us no trouble."

"Enough of this," Inuyasha said. "I thought you said you could do something about us being dead."

"Yes, I might. I can give you your life back, in exchange, you would become the spirit detective of Earth." Koenma told him.

"No," Inuyasha said.

"It's simply taking care of demons that might cause trouble on Earth. You do that now as it is," Koenma said trying to convince him.

"I've only done that to survive and to get jewel shards. I sure as heck don't go around fighting demons because someone tells me to. I don't like taking orders, I sure ain't gonna take them from some infant."

"But then you won't be able to get your life back," Koenma said.

"Inuyasha, we should at least think about it," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha pointed towards the giant doors to spirit world that he had entered when he first came. "Is it possible to go back out there if you've already come in here?"

"People have done it in the past but it's against the rules," Koenma said. "Besides even if you did go back to the living world, you'd still be dead."

"You don't have to worry about that part," Inuyasha said. "Now you can either open these doors and let me through or else I'll rip them open."

Koenma didn't totally like this. He wasn't sure what Inuyasha was planning but if it would bring him and Kagome back to life he didn't care. It'd save him a huge headache of having to process them. "Botan, take these two back to living world, if anything seems amiss drag them back here."

"Yes sir," Botan said.

"What did he mean, if something's amiss?" Kagome asked.

"There are some evil ways to bring someone back to life. If that is your way to come back, I'll take you back to spirit world," Botan told her as the gates started to open. "Now hold on again."

Koenma watched as they three departed to living world. "Next time I'll have to remember to tell the person after they've been revived about being a Spirit Detective," he said to no one in particular. "These special cases though are so rare, it could be a while."

########

"Just do what I said and everything should work," Inuyasha said.

"Should? What if it doesn't?" Kagome asked.

"Then either we're back to where we were before. Either stay dead or take orders from the toddler," Inuyasha said.

"He's not a toddler," Botan reminded him.

"Whatever, he still looks like one," Inuyasha said as they landed back on the battlefield where they both had died. Inuyasha looked at Kagome one last time, "Just do what I said."

"Okay," Kagome said but just as she started to lie down a small beam of light hit her. Kagome checked herself and she felt fine. "What just happened?"

Inuyasha had no idea and was looking around to see if anyone could be attacking. "I know," Botan said. "Kikyo must have finished being processed. That being the case, the part of Kikyo's soul that belongs to Kagome returned to her."

"What do you mean part?" Kagome asked.

"While you're the reincarnation of Kikyo, you aren't Kikyo. There is part of you that was her. There are other parts as well and that all combined makes you. While Kikyo has been alive, she's held onto a small part of that which you two share. Now that Kikyo can finally rest in peace, you have that piece back."

"I think I understand," Kagome said.

"I told you before that you and Kikyo were different but you never believe me," Inuyasha said. "Now that that is settled lets go."

As she started to lay down exactly where her body was. As she realigned her legs she noticed little creatures starting to wrap chains around her. "What are these things?" Kagome shrieked.

"They are soul minions. Most often a person can not come to terms with their own death and try to hold onto their life by holding onto their bodies. These creatures start a process separate the soul from the body," Botan said.

"Don't worry about them," Inuyasha said as he continued to lay down into his body which was next to Kagome's.

"Fine but I still think it's creepy," Kagome said as she laid back and continue to feel the creatures wrapping her up in chains.

########

"I can't take this anymore," Sango said. They had been waiting there patiently for hours and Sesshomaru had barely even moved. "We're taking their bodies and I'd like to see you stop me!"

"If you wish for death then I will oblige you," Sesshomaru said. He stood up and just as he put his hand to Toukijin's hilt, Tensaiga pulsed. "I see so the time has come," Sesshomaru said as he withdrew Tensaiga. He then turned to Kagome's and Inuyasha's bodies where he could see the soul minions. "So he was successful after all." With that Sesshomaru swung Tensaiga and watched as it ripped apart the soul minions.

Sango and Miroku looked on in surprise. They had totally forgotten that Sesshomaru had Tensaiga. They watched their friends closely and to their delight Kagome's eyes slowly opened followed by Inuyasha. "They're alive," Sango said almost crying again as she hugged Miroku.

As soon as Kagome got her bearings, she looked next to her to see Inuyasha already making his way to standing. Then he proceeded to actually help her up. She graciously took his hand and got up off the ground.

"I have repaid my debt. I wish this to never be spoken of again," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome looked at him a little confused. "What debt?"

"For saving his life," Inuyasha told her. "I'm surprised he brought me back though."

"Actually I didn't want to bring you back," Sesshomaru admitted. "My debt would have only required me to bring back her. It just happened that I hit the minions that had you as well."

"Thanks a lot," Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku just happened to wander of at that time. "Why didn't you just bring Kagome back before?" Sango asked.

"Because she had decided she was going to clear her mind before dying, which meant that she had no hold left on life and decided to go right away to the afterlife," Inuyasha explained. "So I had to go and drag her ass back here."

"Well I did come back willingly so I wouldn't say you drug me back here," Kagome said.

"So what about Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"I kept my promise and now she's resting peacefully," Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded in approval. It was good that spirits rest in the afterlife. The good part of Kikyo probably had not been able to rest while her other part was wandering the earth. "Well shall we head back to Kaede's?" Miroku asked. "Sango and I still have some wounds to tend to."

"Yeah, I'm sure Shippo is really worried," Sango said. "I'm glad why didn't have to tell him that you had died."

"Hey, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. No one had seen him depart but he seemed that he had made his exit while Inuyasha had talked with his friends.

"Who cares," said Inuyasha. "Let's just get going." With that the group set off for Kaede's village.

They were walking for a bit when Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha, you know I just thought of something," she said. "What would you have done if the Tensaiga didn't work and we had no other way to come back?"

"I don't know. I just knew that I could live with the risk that I was taking," Inuyasha said.

"But you wouldn't have been able to live with it since you were dead," Kagome told him.

"You know what I mean," Inuyasha said. Then he lowered his voice so only Kagome would hear, "As long as you were with me, I was happy."

Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't want to share his feelings with anyone else but she was happy that he had at least shared them with her and that was something they would both live with.

**_&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&_**

Well that ends my first one shot story. At this is also my first completed IY story, though since its a one shot I think its kind of cheating. lol. Now a small trivia question.

**The title of this story references 2 things. Technically the second reference is just a roundabout reference to the 1st. Can you tell me the references?**

I will not post the results with this story. The results will be posted in my next chapter of A Wish From the Heart. Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked the story. I also hope you liked or at least didn't mind the little crossover with YYH. Like I said that was some fun on my part. Let me know by reviewing.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. See I got the disclaimer in here.


End file.
